coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8423 (11th July 2014)
Plot David, Kylie and the kids leave for Barbados, with David telling Nick to keep an eye on Gail and Michael. Owen encourages Gary to try harder with Izzy. Marcus is suspended from the hospital as he's been taking too much time off. He's angry when Todd doesn't show much concern but pleasantly surprised when he suggests he arranges to have Liam to cheer himself up. Luke invites Tyrone out to stock car racing at Belle Vue. Tyrone is keen. Todd has a lunch date with Johnny Cattermole at the bistro. Tracy warns Rob over his constant neglecting her for Carla. Rob recognises Tracy's new charm bracelet as one he stole from Tina's flat. He offers to hand it into the police station as lost property but she loves it and wants to keep it. Steph sees her showing it off and claims it's hers. Tracy claims Rob bought it from a jewellers. Before Steph gets a chance to look at it closely, Nick intervenes and Rob ushers Tracy away. Steph decides to call the police. Izzy resolves to be tougher and independent for Jake's sake. DS Hawthorn and DC Vanner question Tracy and Rob over the bracelet. They say it matches one stolen from the flat. Marcus sees Todd and Johnny being affectionate in the Street and pins Todd up against a wall, threatening to smash his face in. Maria is annoyed at him being violent in front of Liam. Steph walks into Barlow's Buys and positively identifies the bracelet as hers, though one charm is missing. The police ask Rob where he got it. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Johnny Cattermole - Sean Browne *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Swing park Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob spots Tracy's new charm bracelet and realises it's the one he stole from Tina's flat; Todd tells Marcus he should spend more time with Liam; and Luke invites Tyrone to the stock-car racing at Belle Vue. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,130,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2014 episodes